Between us sisters
by Evil3
Summary: The guys meet two goddess.........Kurama/? Hiei/?


Nope i don't own it.......damn. But i do own Sabrina and Athena! But i'm not making money out of it......damn.  
******************************************************************************  
Name: Sabrina  
Sex: Female  
Race: Ice Demon Goddess  
Eye color: Ice blue  
Hair color: Icle blue with dark blue and baby blue steaks.  
Cloths: Long dark blue skirt. With a baby blue tank and silver sandels.Gold cuff bracelletes.  
Tattoos: A blue heart on the side of her right eye.  
Crystal: Ice blue triangle crystal on her forehead.  
Weponds: None  
  
Name: Athena  
Sex: Female  
Race: Fire Demon Goddess  
Eye color: Red/Black  
Hair color: Blonde with red and black streaks.  
Cloths: Black skirt up to her knees. Red thin strap tank with a black flame on it. Combat boots   
{ Like Johnny's from "Johnny the homicidal maniac" } A spike choker and black cuff braceletes.  
Tattoos: A red and orange flame on her right arm.  
Crystal: Black Dimond on her forehead.  
Weponds: Dagers  
A bond between sisters   
******************************************************************************  
  
Long ago two demon gods fell in love. Soon Lita Goddess of ice and Damean God of Fire were wed. A few years Lita gave birth to twins. Athena and Sabrina. But on fate full day { A/N: Don't tell me you didn't see this coming!} they were murdered. The twins were left to their perents good friend Manah God of nature. As they grew older Manah noticed that they were very much like thier perents. Sabrina was kind and gentle, she used her powers for good purposes. She also loved helping people.  
  
Athena, well that's another story. Athena was very Cruel and hated everyone. She was very much like her father, she even had his trade mark smirk. Manah taught Athena how to fight becuase he was a legend in the fighting world. However he didn't teach Sabrina with the knowleged that she didn't like the idea of fighting. But still taught her a thing or two to defend herself. Manah tuaght them how to use their powers. Soon they mastered using them at a very young age.   
  
Sabrina always loved her sister and tried to show her the light in life. But for some odd reason Athena was always in the darkness. Athena grew even more evil day by day. Untill one day she killed Manah for telling her that she should be more clam and relaxed. After that insident she went on a killing spree. She burned down villiges and killed many demons for sayin she was weird. sabrina often got in the way of blasting away homes. But no matter how much she hated it. She never had the guts to kill Sabrina. Sabrina noticed that and tried to help her but she was often tosed to the side. Till one day she couldn't take it anymore and found a portal to the Ningenkai.  
She destroyed cities and killed many ningens.  
  
Sabrina heard about it and ran to another of the perents old friends for help. King Enma had heard about it, and decied to help his dear old freinds daughter. He sent his best detectives to trap athena in a beutiful crystal. When she was captured the crystal turned black. Sabrina didn't like the fact that she would never see or talk to her beloved sister. She begged to the King. he hated to see her cry, after all she was the duaghter of two powerful old freinds of his. And telling what she'd do with her enormus powers! So the King for once showed pity. He gave Athena a sentence of 200 hundred years.  
  
  
~~ 200 hundred years later~~  
  
  
" Sir Koenma you have a visitor!" Goerge said. " Well tell them i'm very busy and to come back later!" The angry/busy todler yelled at him. " But sir she's an very important visitor Sir!"   
" SHE?" Koenma nearly fell off his seat. " Who is she exactcly?" The todler asked. " The Ice Goddess, why?"   
  
" THE ICE GODDESS! WHHOOOHOOO! SEND HER IN!!!!" Koenma shouted and turned into his teenage form. " Wait Goerge is my breath ok? Dose my hair look good?" Goerge just sweatdroped. -_-u.  
  
" You may come in now." Goerge let her in and showed her to a seat. " Goerge! She's an important guess and important guess get to sit in the important guess chairs!" He shouted. " You'll hve to excuse Goerge he dosen't know how much we take value serving such a beutiful Guess."  
  
" Why thank you Sir, now about my sister. " " Oh yes of coarse anything for you."  
Goerge once again sweatdroped. Koenma took her hand and rubbed it lightly. " Now about your sister." " Well i was promised by your father that she would be released in two hundred years, and today is two hundred years exaclty." Sabrina smiled.  
  
" Of coarse now if you excuse me for on sec. Goerge!" Goerge came running . " Yes Sir?!"  
" Get the crystal for me you know where it is!" Goerge ran of to get the crystal. " Now enough about your sister lets talk about us." Koenma grined. " What do you mean us?" Sabrina asked apperently she's very naive. " Well i just like to know when should be a good time for us to have dinner?"   
  
" Dinner? Like with some other leaders as well?" She said. " Well, kind of......more like just us you know." He said. " A date?" She smiled and let out a cute giggle. " Yes do you except?"  
" Well-" She was cut of by Goerge. " I FOUND IT!!!!!!" He beamed. Koenma fell anime style.   
  
" DO YOU EVER KNOCK!!!!" Koenma yelled. " But i-" Goerge looked very scard. " BUT NOTHING!!!!" Then Koenma sat back down and took the crystal. " You can leave Goerge and come back when i need you too. You know i just can't have her loose." " But Sir i could take care of it myself."  
  
" Call me Koenma, but i can't do anything about that. You don't comterble sitting on that chair why don't you sit with me?" Koenma said. " But Koenma i'm comterble, you don't need to do that."  
  
" Nonsense! Come here sit on my lap." So Sabrina sat on his lap. ( A/N: Yes she's that naive!)  
" Now what i'm planing to do * holds her hand* is how would you like to live in the Ningenkai?"  
" The Ningenkai, i heard it's wonderful and theirs no fighting or brutal killing! Yes i would like to! But why?" Koenma was drooling for her. " So you can be close to my spirit detectives and incase Athena gets out of hand they will handle her. And incase anything might happen to you i'll be staying their for a while." ( A/N: You know where this is going!)  
  
" Wow that's wonderful! Thank you Koenma!!!" Sabrina kissed him on the cheak. ^.^!   
" Goerge!"  
  
" Yes Sir....O.O!!! Did i intrude anything??!! If i did i'm so sorry!!!" Goerge was on his knees saying sorry. " No not at all just get Botan to get Yuuske and the others.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Hey who's that babe on your lap?" Yuuske asked. " What dose he mean by babe Koenma."  
" He implying that your very attractive." Kurama said. " Oh why thank you Yuuke." Sabrina giggled. " I must admit you are very beutiful." Kurama said. " Thank you too."   
  
" Kurama their are many ningen girls after you so buzz off!" Koenma ordered him. Feeling defeated he mumbled something about baka prince. " So Do you understand what you have to do?" Koenma said.   
  
" Yeah looking after some chic. Should be esasy." Kuwabarra said. " Oh but this is not an esay task my twin is very dificult to deal with!" Sabrina warned them. " She's your twin?!" Yuuske asked. " Yes why?"  
  
" YEAH! " He yelled. " Two hotties this should be great!" Kuwabarra high fived Yuuske.   
{ He realized that there was no way he'd ever get Yukina especialy with Hiei around. So he got over her. }" I wouldn't dare hit on her if i were you!" Hiei said.  
  
" What's the matter shrimp you too want a piece of ass?" Kuwabarra laughted. " No coment but i do warn you about her she's very deadly." He said. " How do you know?" Yuuske asked Hiei.  
Then Kurama gave him a You-already-know-what-he's-going-to-say look. " Hn."  
  
******************************************************************************  
Evil: So did you guys like it?  
Sabrina: I Hope they did! ^.^  
Kurama: So hey Sabrina you want do something while Evil writes another chapter?  
Koenma: NO! SHE GOING TO DO SOMETJING WITH ME!!!!!  
Evil: Calm down, just let them.  
Koenma: WHY!!!!???? O.O  
Evil: Don't worry you'll get your fun on a latter chapter.  
Koenma: Heeeheeeheeeheee.  
Kurama: What was that?  
Evil: Oh nothing you'll see......baka fox.   
  
{ I'm truely sorry to those Kurama fans for calling him baka fox, i'm a Hiei fan.} 


End file.
